


First Meetings

by Seventeenteenteen (ChrisIsAnAngel)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisIsAnAngel/pseuds/Seventeenteenteen
Summary: In which Meanie goes on their first date.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my social media AU on twitter which you can read here [Sugar Me Up](https://twitter.com/SeokminnieSmile/status/1034479727002570752)

Mingyu slipped his phone into the pocket of his skinny jeans. He had meticulously picked out his outfit and got Minghao’s approval before he left the house. At the front of the restaurant, as soon as he mentioned Wonwoo’s name he was whisked away to a quiet corner of the restaurant. 

He awkwardly sipped on the water that the waiter had placed on his table as he waited for the CEO. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating a little too quickly but he was very much excited to meet Wonwoo. With nothing to do, he decided to text Minghao while waiting. 

“Hey, sorry I'm late,” a deep voice said before he took the seat opposite of Mingyu. 

Mingyu looked up to see Jeon Wonwoo in the flesh. His breath hitched in his throat, Wonwoo was stunning. He quickly placed the phone on the table and flashed the older a wide smile. 

“Hi hyung, no worries,” Mingyu replied. “Here's your phone. I already put my number in.” He handed Wonwoo's phone back to him. 

Wonwoo’s expression remained neutral, his movements a bit stoic. “Okay,” he said and nodded before shrugging off his coat and loosening his tie. He was still in his work clothes, it seemed. He pulled out Mingyu’s phone from his pocket and handed it over to the younger. “I put my number in too.” 

“T-thanks.” Mingyu gulped. Wonwoo’s deep voice was doing nothing to calm Mingyu’s very very gay ass. 

“Did you order anything yet?” 

Mingyu shook his head. “Nope, I wanted to wait for you.” 

“Alright, I brought those bottles of wines I talked about,” the CEO informed, not once making eye contact with the younger. “Why don’t we get some appetizers?” 

Wonwoo had been right, the wine was indeed very good. Mingyu imagined his friend Minghao would have enjoyed it as much as he did. They were casually chatting, it was mostly small talk about Mingyu’s trip to Japan and Wonwoo’s trip to America. 

“Well, yeah I—” Mingyu’s words were cut off by the sound of glass shattering. Wow, he was honestly such a clutz. He had been reaching out to take ahold of his wine glass but had somehow knocked it off the table instead. “I’m so sorry,” he said to the staff who started cleaning up the shattered glass and spilt wine.

“Just bill me for the glass,” Wonwoo told the staff who nodded in acknowledgement before hastily leaving. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Mingyu mumbled, refusing to look up. “I’m so clumsy.” 

Wonwoo’s placed his hand over Mingyu’s larger one. “Don’t worry about it babe, accidents happen.” His thumb began rubbing circles on the back of the younger’s hand, gently coercing him to look up. Mingyu let out a sigh before looking up to see the older’s soft smile. “There’s that gorgeous face.” 

The younger blushed but felt a smile began tugging at the corners of his lips. “You’re too sweet.” Wonwoo’s smile was gorgeous. 

“Only for you, babe,” Wonwoo said and winked cheekily which only caused the younger to blush harder.    


“Oh hyung, before I forget…” Mingyu reached over to his bag to pull out a soft toy before passing it to Wonwoo. 

“Ah, Teto,” Wonwoo mumbled and patted the toy's head which Mingyu found adorable. “Thank you, Mingyu.” 

Mingyu didn’t know what it was but there was something about the way the older said his name that made him feel… things. Maybe it was the deep voice but he loved how every syllable of his name rolled off Wonwoo’s tongue and he wanted to hear it again. 

“I actually got you something too,” Wonwoo said before reaching into his briefcase and pulled out a sleek looking box. “Here you go,” he said as he passed it to the younger. “Open it.” 

From just the look and feel of the box, Mingyu could tell this was no cheap gift like his has been. But this was Wonwoo and Wonwoo wouldn’t get just anything cheap for Mingyu. The younger’s breath hitched in his throat as soon as he saw the word Rolex written on it. He, as carefully as he could, opened up the box to see a beautiful watch sitting inside. 

“Hyung…” 

“Do you like it?” Wonwoo asked, body unconsciously leaning closer towards the younger. “I saw it and I just had to get it for you.” 

“But hyung, this is—”

“I can afford it, Mingyu,” Wonwoo cut off with a dismissive wave. “You could travel the world on my money and it still wouldn’t make a dent in my bank account.” 

Mingyu laughed. “I’m sure you can afford all of this but I’m just not used to this sort of luxury.” He sighed, feeling something bubbling up inside of him. “Thank you.” 

The dinner ended pleasantly with no more mishaps but left a nagging feeling deep in Mingyu's heart. They decided to take a short walk in the park to digest the food and also to get to know each other better.    
  
“So hyung, what made you decide to start your own company?” Mingyu inquired as they walked in the park, cold wind painting the tip of their ears and noses pink.

Wonwoo shrugs, not really knowing how to answer. “I just felt like it?” 

“You started your own company cause you felt like it?” The younger laughed in disbelief. 

“Well, I hated working for others because I felt like I could do so much better than them so I decided to challenge myself and started my own company,” Wonwoo explained. “I honestly never imagined how big it would grow and I’m very thankful to be where I am today.”   
  
It was getting late and as much as they wanted to continue to walk, it was getting a little too cold out. Wonwoo drove the younger home and parked in front of the unimpressive apartment building. He made a mental note to get his PA to check out some newer apartments that were closer to the city, closer to Wonwoo.     
  
"I had a really nice time today. I hope you did too Mingyu. " Wonwoo stared deeply into Mingyu's eyes. Mingyu nodded, slightly entranced by Wonwoo's intense gaze.   


The older leans forward to peck Mingyu's lips, but the younger, due to shock, didn’t respond.    
  
"Sorry, did I overstep my boundaries....?" Wonwoo asked, clearly nervous.    
  
"It's okay I was just a little stunned," Mingyu said and pulled Wonwoo closer by his tie to return the kiss, tongue and all and by the time they parted their breaths were coming out in pants.    
  
"Bye Wonu hyung, see you soon!"

Mingyu got home utterly exhausted and just laid on his bed thinking about the night's events—Wonwoo's looks, the gifts and the kiss. 

His mind began to race and his insecurities started clouding over him. Was Wonwoo really into him or did he just get lucky and found himself another sugar daddy who was just bored and had money to burn?

Mingyu was just a college dropout with decent looks and nothing more. None of the 'inner beauty' or whatever crap rich people like Wonwoo probably sought after for proper lovers instead of just someone to fuck on the sidelines. None of the smarts either, because if he did have brains he wouldn’t have needed to drop out of business school. At the end of the day, Wonwoo was offering him his entire bank account but Mingyu had nothing to give back. 

After drowning himself in self-doubt, Mingyu decided to keep his distance from Wonwoo so as to protect himself, he had to end things early in the game to save himself from needing to deal with the pain later on. As much as he loved the new Rolex, Mingyu sent it back to Wonwoo’s company with a note asking to break this whole thing off.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter: [@SeokminnieSmile](https://twitter.com/SeokminnieSmile)


End file.
